The Future Of Albion
by darknesssss
Summary: They were on the run,attacked at every turn, but a beautiful and mysterious woman saved them,some secrets will be revealed.The tow possessors of magic only hoped that it will not change the young king's mind toward a bad future for them.ratedM4later chs.
1. Chapter 1

The kingdom was once again under Morgana's command. Arthur and Merlin were free, but barely. Thinking about the others, who were lost in the battle and who were alive, but locked up like animals, made them more desperate. The king had no men left, but Merlin, he could not even attempt to win Camelot back; and every day that passed they became more lost. Every day they encountered enemies, hardly making it out alive, and now it seemed to them that they were going to die.

They were in another battle and their chances of surviving were slim. Arthur had wounded his leg and arm; he was bleeding too fast for him to live. Merlin was knocked out, but alive.

The sword fell from Arthur's hands, he didn't have any strength in him and just as he saw his enemies sword coming down upon him another sword stopped it. His vision was blurred from the blood-loss, but he wanted to see who saved his life. He saw the back of his savior, fighting men one after another. His vision went black.

Merlin woke to the feeling of warmth and magic. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl looking down on him. She smiled at him and spoke softly.

"You are awake." She had the most alluring and gentle voice.

"Who are you?" he asked as she helped him sit up.

"My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." Merlin looked around and saw Arthur laying unconsciously. "Do not worry. I healed him too. He is resting."

"We have to go. Find a safe place." He spoke quickly.

"Do not worry. You are safe now. I will protect you both. Sleep…" she said and he slowly fell asleep to her voice.

The two men were healed and rested when they awoke. The smell of warm food was filling their senses.

They sat up and looked around the camp only to see the girl by the fire, making food. She didn't even turn around when she told them good morning. She turned around and went to Arthur. She took the bandage off; all off his injuries were gone.

"How did you do this? The wounds were deep." Arthur stared in awe at his arm.

"I healed you… with my magic." She looked in his eyes as she told him. Arthur stood up and took out his sword.

"You're a sorceress?" he asked.

"I practice magic…"

"Then you should die!" Arthur said and swung his sword, preparing to kill her.

"Even after I healed you? Brought you back from the brink of death?" she asked, and with a flash her eyes turned golden and his sword turned into a flower.

"Where's my sword? What have you done with it?"He asked outraged and threw the flower to the ground only for it to transform back into a sword.

"Do not worry; I'm not your enemy. I saved you and your friend and wish nothing in return. I want to see you ruling over Camelot, not running for your life." She said.

"Why? You have nothing to gain from me being king again." Arthur said and looked at Merlin confused.

"There is a prophecy. It tells that you, Arthur Pendragon will unite the land of Albion in peace. So because of this I will protect you with my life. And many more would die for you."

"For a prophecy?" he asked dumbstruck.

"It gives hope to so many men, women and children." She said as she took her bag. "You know… not all magical beings are evil. Only the ones you encountered. A good sorcerer wouldn't go to Camelot and try to take over the throne. They do not wish to fight, but for you and the future you will bring, they will fight." As she finished she looked at the forest and her eyes turned golden for a moment. Three horses came to her and she murmured words the two men could not hear. "It is time we went. Morgana sent a small army after you."

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked as they got on the horses.

"I see many things others do not, hear whispers of old friends." She said and looked at him. 'I even saw you and the many good things you did to save Arthur's life… Emrys.' She said to him in his mind, leaving him shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait. Didn't think it would take so much time to write this and the next chapter. enjoy ;)  
><strong>_

_**Chapter Two**_

The time has come for reuniting with the others who managed to escape. With the help of Bella they found the remaining knights easily. Only Gwaine, Leon and Gwen got out of the castle. As soon as Arthur saw his beloved, he ran to her, asking questions of her well-being.

"This is Bella." Merlin introduced her to the others. "She saved Arthur."

"Well, well, well… Arthur saved by a woman." Gwaine said and kissed her hand. "Pleasure meeting you, Milady."

"Pleasure meeting you too, Sir Gwaine." She smiled at him. "And you too Sir Leon and of course the lovely Gwen."

"How did you know that he's Gwaine and I'm Leon?" he asked, suspicious of her.

"Please… do not be afraid, but I can do magic, I can see the past, present and future if I want" she said and as it was expected the two men drew their swords. "Oh come one! If I wanted to, you all would be dead by now; but instead I saved your king and your friend. And I will keep saving you all, till Arthur will be back on his rightful place." She said with such conviction that the others lowered their weapons.

"You're all right with this?" Gwaine asked Arthur a bit shocked.

"I still don't trust her, but without her help Merlin and I would be dead."

That night everyone slept with one eye opened, fearful of their many enemies. One of the knights, Leon, was keeping watch, but then suddenly, in the middle of the night, Bella woke up gasping for breath. Leon looked at her and asked if she was all right.

"Something's wrong." She whispered and poured water in a bowl. She uttered words Leon could not understand, but he could see the water glowing softly. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Arthur woke up.

"Quickly! Pack up everything. They're coming." She whispered loudly.

"Morgana?" Gwaine asked as they packed everything.

"Not her. Her army. About a 100 men." They ran as quickly as they could, but soon they heard the men on horses closing in on them. "Go ahead. I'll stop some of them." Bella said and turned towards the army, raising her hands in front of her, beginning to chant.

'_Ic __níed__ geweald,__ gamol__ léof. Nemne us néan níðhete. Ic laðian ǽgðer the æðelu and gód gást ac lof.'_

"What is she doing?" Arthur shouted only to see about fifty men wrapped in vines, coming from the ground; half of the small army choked, dropping to the ground. She turned around as soon as she finished her spell, her eyes still glowing bright golden.

"Come on!"She yelled and they were once more running. Every last one of them knew that they could not outrun the remaining men behind them. As soon as they reached higher ground Bella began shouting spell after spell. Trees fell, catching fire, blocking the way so the enemy could not get to them. Many men died, and the others who survived ran in the opposite direction. Nobody from their small group said anything else about what they saw. They were both afraid and thankful that she was on their side. Now Arthur was saved twice by this mysterious girl. Merlin didn't even know what to think anymore. He had thought that only he had the power to do this powerful magic; he began doubting himself. Was he the greatest sorcerer ever to be known?

'Emrys. You don't have to doubt your abilities. You are the greatest sorcerer and I am the greatest sorceress. Do not doubt yourself Merlin. You will make a difference.' She said in his mind and smiled at him. And this time he smiled back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hope you lik<strong>**ed it. I'll post ****the next chapter in a few minutes :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Everyone was wondering where she came from, who she was, but nobody wanted to ask. But finally Gwen spoke.

"Where do you live?"She asked Bella.

"I don't have a home. Never had one." She stared into the fire, lost in thought.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, he couldn't imagine a life without a mother or a father, without a home to return to.

"When I was three years old I wanted my toy from my father's table. He took it, because I played too loudly. So when I realized that I couldn't have what I wanted I became sad and angry. I was just watching the doll and suddenly I felt my eyes burn… and my toy floated to me. My family… they were against magic, but my father didn't kill me… he locked me away." Nobody said anything after that.

The next morning Bella woke up to see Arthur and Merlin returning with knights and many people from Camelot. But what really grabbed her attention was the sword in the kings' hand… a sword forged in the dragon's breath. For a second her heart stopped beating. "The sword in the stone… Excalibur."

"What did you say?" Arthur looked at her shocked, but next to him Merlin looked nervous about what she might say.

"The sword in the stone… the legend says that only a true king of Camelot could pull the sword from the stone." She bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers, and Merlin soon forgot what she was saying. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned his name…"

"How do you know these things?" Leon asked as he stopped next to Arthur.

"I told you… I can see the past, present and future. I dream them."

"What?" Merlin asked, almost snapping at her. As she said about dreaming the future, he was reminded of Morgana.

"Yes… I don't really want to talk about it…" she turned around and asked Merlin to help her gather some wood. As soon as they were as far away from the other that could not hear them she began talking. "I am not like her. I don't do dark magic. So I am asking you… Please, never compare me to her."

"I didn't-" he wanted to say, but she stopped him.

"I know you were thinking about her when I said those things. And in some ways I am like her, but so are you." She sat down on the forest floor. She put her hand on the ground and her eyes barely flashed gold, when a beautiful blue flower grew. "I like magic… without it I don't know what I can be. Magic is a life-force; it is all around us, inside us. You are magic and I am magic… even Arthur is magic." She looked pointedly at him, but this time Merlin looked away.

"Many people tried to persuade me to do dark magic and sometimes I was tempted to just… don't give a damn about my life or my… destiny and to just live for myself."

"Destiny? What is your destiny?" he sat down next to her. It has been a long time since he heard someone speaking so freely about magic.

"I have a destiny, just like you or anyone else. Arthur's destiny is to be the greatest king Camelot ever had. Yours is to protect him and make it happen. Mine is to protect you, don't let you die." She let out a dry chuckle. "It's the circle of… destinies."

"Yes… Just so you know. I'm not protecting him just because of a prophecy. I protect him because he's my friend." He was starting to sound like he was defending himself.

"I know." They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Then of course he couldn't keep quiet.

"For how many years were you locked up?"

"From when I was a child till a month ago."

"Your whole life? Why didn't you run away? I saw that you have powerful magic. I know you could have escaped if you wanted to." He tried to understand her.

"My magic was harmless when I was a child, but as I grew I became more powerful. And then my father visited me for the first time in years. I was 15 at the time. We got into an argument and I got angry. I didn't mean to, but I almost killed him. I set his shirt on fire and a throwing knife pierced his back shoulder." She took a deep breath. "The next day some guards came and cuffed me. They were these golden cuffs and when I saw them I thought 'these are beautiful'. It had some kind of handwriting that I couldn't understand. But then I hated them. The men put them on and I fell down… I felt like I was stabbed and pricked with needles all over me. I have never felt so much pain." She whispered.

"They bound your magic…" he whispered back, terrified of what that might have felt like.

"Yes. And after that nothing in my life mattered anymore, just the constant pain."

"How did you escape? If you couldn't use magic…"

"That is a story for another time." She stood up with him and embraced him. "Thank you for listening."

They returned to camp, Bella acting normal and Merlin blushing. And Arthur and the others began to wonder what had happened between them.

That night Merlin didn't sleep, but snuck out of camp and shouted to the sky_: 'Oh Dragorn! Non didilkai. Kar imiss, epsipass imalla soorkrat!'_ He waited a minute until the great dragon came and stood before him.

"It is good to see you, young warlock. Why have you called me?" his deep voice sounded.

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you know anything about a sorceress named Isabella?"

"Ah. The lovely Bella. Do not worry Merlin. She is really only trying to help you and Arthur."

"She told me what happened to her when she was 15. Do you know how she escaped?" he had to ask. He was too curious for his own good. And he felt a little guilty for asking about her, behind her back. He could already imagine what the dragon would say... he wouldn't say how it happened. Just another riddle. But before the dragon could say anything, a voice rang through the clearing.

"Never knew you were so impatient. When I told you that it was a story for another time… I meant it." Bella stepped next to him and looked at the great creature in front of her. "It really is good to see you."

"Yes. It is good to see you as well." He lowered his head towards her and she put her hands on him. All three of them felt a calming wave pass through them. Merlin shook his head and asked in a demanding tone.

"What is going on here? How do you know each other?" he looked at them.

"Since I was little, I could hear his voice in my head. He talked to me and when I was older I could talk back. He was my only friend. And when he was freed he wanted to free me too, but I knew that then wasn't the time." She said softly, and when Merlin looked at her, he could see the unconditional love in her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"She wanted to wait till the king was dead." Kilghara told Merlin.

"What difference did it make?"

"This is not the time for this discussion." She told him. "Please respect my privacy and don't ask. Not now. One day you will know."

"You're as cryptic as he is." Merlin said to her.

"There is something I wish to talk to you about, Kilghara." She told him, now a serious expression crossed her face.

"What about?" he asked.

"It is about the young dragon, Aithusa." She said and he already tensed. "I had a vision. The night the people take back Camelot you must stay with him, stay with Aithusa."

"What did you see?" now the two friends were talking like Merlin wasn't even there.

"Morgana will be hurt in the fight. I don't know how. But she will escape us and she will collapse in the forest just outside Camelot. I thought that we would find her, but my vision said otherwise. Aithusa came and healed her. So you must stay with him. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Then that is what I will do." He nodded his big head.

"You have to promise me. If my dream will come to pass… I fear all our destinies will be forever changed." At this the dragons and Merlin's eyes widened.

**_Well here it is :D Hope you all liked it. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but hopefully soon. Tell me what you thought._**

**_Till next time ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. Thanks to all for the reviews and just one more thing: enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The plans were made; knights were everywhere, striking down every enemy they could. Arthur, Merlin, Bella and a few others made their way to the throne room, were they knew Morgana was waiting for them with Helios.

But the moment Bella looked at her, Morgana felt all her anger and feeling of revenge vanish. She looked around as if she just woke up from a horrible nightmare.

"Morgana." Bella whispered softly, a gentle look in her eyes. Now everyone stopped fighting, looking in wonder as Morgana's eyes filled with unshed tears. "_Ástyntan þus gerád gemǽdla_."(Stop this madness.)

"Who are you? What happened?" she asked and looked down at the bloody sword in her hands only to throw it away as if it was poison.

"Do not be afraid." Everyone was drawn to her voice. It was like she enchanted them all. "Come to me." Morgana had no choice, but to follow her command. "_Áwreccan__**, **__ástyntan the galdor __ástellan__ æt __you_."(Awaken, stop the enchantment put on you.)

The words flowed from her; everyone could feel the magic in the room, the pure and raw energy surrounding them, calming them.

But Bella only had eyes for Morgana, who was looking in her now golden eyes. Morgana felt as if she was piercing her with her hard, yet gentle stare. She marveled that this girl in front of her was using magic so freely before knights and Arthur. But before she could do or even think about anything else, she fell down in pain. She felt like she was being drowned in a sea of pain. And then as suddenly as the pain began, it ended. Morgan sat there, trying to remember what had happened, but she couldn't for the life of her, remember what happened to her.

"Take her away!" they could all hear the king shouting.

"No." Bella said firmly. "She was enchanted. She didn't know what she was doing."

"She has magic. She is evil!" Arthur said. "She must die."

"So supposedly someone with magic saved your life on a daily basis and does nothing for himself, should die because he has magic." She was angry now and the gold in her eyes didn't fade from her last spell with which she awakened Morgana. "Basically I should die, because I saved you. Basically you should kill every living thing on this world… burn down the forest, make the water disappear, stab every person you've met." She saw the look of total confusion on his face and laughed. "You don't know anything do you, Arthur? The world _is_ magic. Life is magic… you are magic. _Everything_ is magic."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Magic is evil. I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Open your bloody eyes!" She screamed and let go on her hold on magic. Plants began growing around the whole room, wind flowed throughout the room. "Magic is like a sword. It is how you wield it that matters."

"It does not matter. Morgana committed treason and for that she must be punished." He said and looked at his half sister with regret.

"But I didn't know what I was doing!" Morgana said desperately. And when she saw that there was nothing she could do for them to see reason, she got up and ran to the only exit where no guards or knights were. She could hear people running after her, but that didn't slow her down. She didn't know how she did it, but she made it out to the forest, but she received a wound from one of the fighters as she was running. The blood loss began to make her feel dizzy and she fell down, breathing heavily through her mouth.

Bella, Arthur, Merlin and one of the knights, Sir Leon were following close behind. But what they weren't expecting was what they saw. A little white dragon was looking curiously at the laying woman. Bella did the first thing she could think. She shouted with a voice that almost wasn't hers. The others watched her with shock and Merlin stared at her in disbelieve.

"_Ochi! Kano ochi apotamievo afti! Egkataleipo!"_(No! Do not save her! Leave!)

The dragon looked at her and flew away. Morgana sat up with difficulty and looked at the four people standing in front of her.

"If you don't let me go you all will be sorry!" Morgana's voice rang through the forest.

"This was the future I intended to stop." replied Bella sadly. "But now… I can see that there is no changing this outcome, your future."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"She means that she saw what will happen in the future…" Merlin said and Arthur and Leon turned to him surprised at his serous tone.

"You will die, Morgana." Bella kneeled in front of her. "I cannot allow that future to happen, or all will be lost. I am truly sorry. _Ic líesan you tó Avalon. Ǽmetta in liss, sweoster._"(I release you to Avalon. Rest in peace, sister.) As the bright green light faded, they all saw that Morgana died. "Goodbye sister." "Sister?" Merlin asked as he heard her last whispered words. "Yes. Morgana was my half-sister." She held her head high, no trace of the tear that had fallen as she whispered the curse the lay upon Morgana. She turned away from them and walked back towards the castle. "How many secrets do you have? Honestly." Arthur grumbled, hiding his pain over loosing Morgana, who was like a sister…, well, half-sister to him.

* * *

><p><strong> Well there you have it. The fourth chapter. Hope you all liked it. I'll be waiting for the reviews. Till next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**this is just a short chapter. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Chapter Five**

Everyone was working, helping others rebuild their homes. In the castle servants and knights were also helping out. But the destruction brought upon them did not make them sad. Now that the battle was one and the king was back among his people brought joy to everyone.

"You like her, don't you?" Merlin heard Arthur. They just came out of a meeting with the council.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked, but he couldn't hide the blush on his face. And there she was. He saw her in the courtyard, helping an older woman with something. Her smile was so brilliant and bright that he felt his breath catch. He didn't even notice that he stopped walking.

"Wow. You really have it." He heard Arthur laugh. "I don't blame you. She is beautiful."

"Arthur… she would never look at me like that. I mean look at her. She's so beautiful, smart, stunning. And her voice is just so… enthralling. Like you could just listen to her speak for forever." Arthur was about to say something, make him feel embarrassed, but he didn't stop talking. "And her eyes-"

"Yes. She is looking at you, you lovesick idiot." Arthur turned away from him and walked away. But not before he saw Bella take Merlin's hand, saying something and pulling him after her.

"Poor idiot." He whispered and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Merlin." Bella walked to him, smiling. "I want to show you something. Come on." She took his hands and pulled him after her. They walked to a part of the castle where nobody was and walls were really damaged. "Will you help me?"<p>

"With what?" he asked confused.

"Fixing this part of the castle. Here you could use your magic. Nobody could see you." She had such a hopeful look in her eyes that he could hardly refuse.

"Why? I mean I'm sure that you could repair it by yourself easily." He asked and looked at her confused.

"Well… I would've liked… I mean I never…" she blushed and Merlin found this so cute and adoring that he just wanted to kiss her, but he restrained himself and just caressed her cheek where her blush was. She glanced up with a look of surprise in her eyes. "I… I."

"What is it that you wish?" he asked her gently.

"I never had the chance to do magic with someone else. I was just hoping that you wanted to…"

"Yes." He smiled his goofy smile. The one that lit up his entire face and she smiled back with a sparkle in her eyes.

"_Níwian the portweall."(_Restore the wall.) They whispered together and both of them gasped as they felt each other's magic flow from them, around them.

They looked at each other, their eyes still glowing golden. So many emotions flowed through them and they simply couldn't have stopped what happened next. Merlin stepped up to her and she looked up at him. He was a head taller than her, but it didn't matter as he put one hand around her waist and the other in her long wavy hair and pulled her closer to him. Almost every part of their bodies touching. She griped his hair and pulled him down until their lips touched. They could feel their magic from inside of them breaking free, pouring from them. They didn't see, but the walls repaired themselves all around, flowers bloomed everywhere the castle.

They parted, but didn't let go of each other, only looked in wonder. Merlin pulled her back to him, this time rougher than before. She scraped his skull with her nails, making him tremble as he made her with this kiss. Their tongues met, teeth grazed lips, hair pulled. He pushed her forcefully to the mended wall, making her gasp in pleasure.

They broke apart when they heard a cough, both of them blushing as they saw Arthur standing there.

"Thanks for fixing the castle… and looks like spring came." He said and almost laughed as they looked around with wide eyes.

"Oh" Bella whispered. "I guess that was my fault."

"No harm done." He laughed. "And all this from just a kiss."


End file.
